Disney RaceMania/Quotes
This is a list of quotes in Disney RaceMania. Character Quotes: Mickey Mouse: *''"Wahoo!" (When boosting)'' *''"Going fast!" (When boosting)'' *''"Haha!" (When boosting)'' *''"Just try to get past me!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Woah!" (When catching big air)'' *''"How about this?" (When using an item)'' *''"Look out behind you!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Can't touch me!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"What the!?" (When spinning out of control)'' Minnie Mouse: *''"Don't make me angry!" (When using an item)'' *''"Surprise!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"No can do, racer!" (Hit when shielded)'' Donald Duck: *''"Who's the leader, now?" (When passing another racer)'' *''"I'm flying!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Try dodging this!" (When using an item)'' *''"Incoming!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Don't make me mad!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Waughhhhhhhh!" (When spinning out of control)'' Goofy: *''"Gwarsh!" (When boosting)'' *''"What crazy stuff!" (When boosting)'' *''"Haha!" (When boosting)'' *''"Look out below!" (When catching big air)'' *''"How about this?" (When using an item)'' *''"Look out behind you!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Nuh-uh! Not me!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Aaugh! Aah-oh!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"What diya know? I've won!"'' *''"Oh, well. Maybe next time."'' Daisy Duck: Pete: *''"What is this thing?!" (When boosting)'' *''"See you around, you fools!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Ha ha ha ha!" (When using an item)'' *''"Don't even try to blink!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Think you're going to get me, huh? Nope!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Aaugh!!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"What!? I lost?! But how?"'' Pinocchio: Jimmy Cricket: *''"Try to dodge this!" (When using an item)'' Peter Pan: *''"There's no way you could pass me!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"This is amazing!" (When catching big air)'' *''"This should do it." (When using an item)'' *''"Just try and avoid my weapon!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"It'll take more than Pixie Dust to hit me!" (Hit when shielded)'' Scamp: *''"Wahooo!" (When boosting)'' *''"So long, my rivals!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"I can see my doghouse from up here!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Face my weapon wrath!" (When using an item)'' *''"This one's for you!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Nice try, but you can't hit me!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Woah woah woah!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Who's the dog champion, now? That'll be me!"'' Angel: *''"Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting)'' *''"What's the matter? Scared?" (When passing another racer)'' *''"This is like being thrown by the blank-poline!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Look out for the baddie!" (When using an item)'' *''"Take that!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Ha! Hit me?! No way!" (Hit when shielded)'' Mowgli: Baloo: Robin Hood: Pooh Bear: *''"Just try to catch me now!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Now this won't hurt a bit." (When using an item)'' *''"Oh, bother..." (When spinning out of control)'' Tigger: *''"Woah!" (When boosting)'' *''"T-A-T-A! Tada for now!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Wahooooo!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Just try to dodge this baby!" (When using an item)'' *''"Look out for that "package" from me!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Now that's why you don't miss with tiggers!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"I've won! And I'm feeling special!"'' Aladdin: *''"Whoa!" (When boosting)'' *''"Don't even think about catching up to me!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"That's amazing!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Here! Dodge this!" (When using an item)'' *''"I summon my item to come and watch this track!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Hey! My sand shield actually worked!" (Hit when shielded)'' Jasmine: The Genie: *''"Just try to catch up to me if you can!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Yeah baby!" (When catching big air)'' *''"You! Try dodging this!" (When using an item)'' *''"See? Told you a genie like me would be powerful!" (Hit when shielded)'' Hercules: Mulan: Mushu: Li Shang: Kuzco: *''"Woo-hoo!" (When boosting)'' *''"Out of my way!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Look out for the crown!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Boo-yah!" (When using an item)'' *''"Boom, baby!" (When using an item)'' *''"Don't dingle on this gem!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"No touchie!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Whoaaaaaaa!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Oh, yeah! I've won, I've won! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"'' Milo: *''"Hey! Watch the road!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Doubt you'll avoid it!" (When using an item)'' *''"This item is really dangerous!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"That was a close one!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Augh, my head..." (When spinning out of control)'' *''"I've couldn't have done it better myself."'' *''"Okay, we'll get them next time."'' Kida: Game Script: Opening Cutscene: *to inside the house of the Mystery Driver. *sounds as we cut to the same Mystery Driver as it's just finished writing the last invitation for the racing tournament, which is to none other than Mickey Mouse himself, It puts the invitation in the bag and checks of the list on the only box unticked. *out, and fades into the sun on the day of the racing series as it pans down onto the track. *Chuck (VO): From the racing track of Disney World, it's the racing series you've all been waiting for, the Disney Extreme Racing Series Disney Extreme Racing bumper pops up, with yours truly as the announcer, Chuck the Sportscaster! *pops up *Chuck: Good afternoon, every Disney and racing fans out there! It's me, Chuck! *shows the racers who are participating in the series, including Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jimmy Cricket, Pooh Bear, Tigger, Scamp, Mushu, and the Genie *Chuck: As you can see, we're nearly ready for the 1st ever race in the Disney Extreme Racing series! Only thing left to do now is wait for the arrival of our mysterious host, the Mystery Rider! *then, the Mystery Rider shows up in a sleek, black car with a tinted dome window and a big, blue motor. Chuck is surprised *Chuck: Well, would you look at that?! *to the racers who are shocked about the mysterious driver, including Mickey Mouse, Daisy Duck, Angel, Tigger, Aladdin, Scamp, and Mushu *Chuck: Will anyone be able to defeat this opponent? pops up again Will they even be good enough? We're going to have to wait and see what happens. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Disney Games Category:Disney